1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to watercraft and more specifically to a fishing rod holder, which uses suction cups for securing a fishing rod to any suitable object, such as watercraft.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not teach or suggest a fishing rod holder, which uses suction cups to secure a fishing rod to any object having a smooth and flat surface.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a fishing rod holder, which uses suction cups for securing a fishing rod to any object having a smooth and flat surface, such as watercraft.